<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Say It by Soffya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280669">Just Say It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya'>Soffya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu could not understand why it was so difficult. It was just three little words to say and yet it felt more insurmountable than any fight he had ever fought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsu Dragneel &amp; Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Say It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My Fictober 2020 contribution for the prompt : “just say it”. </p>
<p>I’m sorry for the mistakes, English is not my mother tongue. I hope you like it.</p>
<p>Disclaimer : <em>Fairy Tail<em> belongs to Hiro Mashima.</em></em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natsu could not understand why it was so difficult. It was just three little words to say and yet it felt more insurmountable than any fight he had ever fought. ‘I love you’. It was so easy to tell when he was in front of his mirror. But when he was in front of Lucy, he was unable to speak. Every day he said to himself, ‘Just say it. It’s now or never.’</p>
<p>‘Lucy, I ...’</p>
<p>He had not been able to say the rest. ‘I'm going to order a drink, do you want something ?’ He ended by saying. Or, ‘I'm starving, and you?’ And every time, he blamed himself for not having the courage to tell her. He knew everyone in the guild thought he did not understand a thing about love. But he knew how he felt for Lucy. He loved her more every day and it hurt that he could not tell her his feelings.</p>
<p>When he looked at his friends it seemed so easy to them. He knew Gray had told Juvia he loved her. Natsu could see the stupid look Gray had when he was with her. He also knew that Gajeel had confessed his feelings to Levy. Levy was pregnant and he had heard her telling Lucy about it. Natsu might not be a romantic person, but he would do anything to manage to confess his feelings to Lucy.</p>
<p>******</p>
<p>Natsu was waiting for Lucy a little further as she walked Asuka home. Alzack and Bisca was on a mission for the day and asked them to look after their daughter. Asuka had had so much fun last time, she could not wait to spend the day with them. And Natsu had discovered that he enjoyed taking care of her. She was always ready to have fun and to follow him on new adventures. Under the watchful eye of Lucy, who had to look after them. The Celestial Mage came up to him and smiled.</p>
<p>‘Alzack put Asuka to bed. She was exhausted’, Lucy said.<br/>‘It doesn’t surprise me, she had fun today.’</p>
<p>He walked her back to her apartment. Lucy was talking about something, but Natsu was having trouble concentrating on what she was telling him. He was like hypnotized by her. Her way of walking, her way of speaking, her eyes, her smile. He felt his heart fill with love.</p>
<p>‘I love you.’</p>
<p>Lucy stopped talking and they both stopped walking. Natsu opened his eyes wide and blushed. As for Lucy, she was just as red as he was. Natsu could not believe he had confessed his feelings so easily. He had not thought about it, he had let himself be overwhelmed by what he was feeling.</p>
<p>But Lucy had not reacted. Natsu was suddenly afraid of what was going to happen. What if she does not feel the same as him ? He had not thought about what would happen if that was the case. He thought the hardest part was telling her that he loved her, but in fact, it was waiting for her answer. He felt his heart stopped. It was a mistake. He should not have told her. She was going to tell him that they were just friends. He was sure of it. Lucy looked away, more and more red. He had never seen her so intimidated.</p>
<p>‘I… I love you too.’</p>
<p>Natsu blinked several times, thinking he misunderstood. He approached her and hugged her. Lucy put her arms around him. He looked at her and stroked her cheek with his thumb. He lost himself in her eyes. He moved his lips close to hers and they kissed. Natsu's fears disappeared. He had finally managed to say those three little words that meant so much to him and he could not be happier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The end<em></em></em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>